


A Night to Remember

by Band_obsessed



Series: Good Vibes [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edging/Orgasm Denial, FaceFucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, im going to hell heLP ME, overstim, slight size!kink, smutttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Dan hadn’t expected to wake up next to Phil, it’s just that he hadn’t expected to wake up and see Phil on top of him already half hard in his boxers, a vibrating cock ring in one hand and a devilish glint in his eye. An involuntary shiver ran down Dan’s spine as he thought about the last time they’d used them - a month ago - and honestly Dan had just assumed that Phil had forgotten about their stupid challenge and the cock rings.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The sequel to Good Vibes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Good Vibes. Enjoy xx

It wasn’t like Dan hadn’t expected to wake up next to Phil, it’s just that he hadn’t expected to wake up and see Phil on top of him already half hard in his boxers, a vibrating cock ring in one hand and a devilish glint in his eye. An involuntary shiver ran down Dan’s spine as he thought about the last time they’d used them - a month ago - and honestly Dan had just assumed that Phil had forgotten about their stupid challenge and the cock rings.

 

“Phil! What the fuck are you doing at this ridiculously early time in the morning?” Dan groaned, feigning annoyance as Phil just smirked back down at him, his free hand that wasn’t holding the cock ring roaming up and down his torso, tweaking at his nipples lightly. Gasping, Dan made a halfhearted attempt to swat Phil’s hand away, already feeling himself harden slightly - and fuck - Phil really knew all of his weak spots.

 

“I believe if I remember correctly that you said whoever wins that oh-so-silly challenge of yours got to dominate the other for a whole day,” Phil said, leaning down to nip lightly at Dan’s collar bone, sucking a purple mark onto the skin before leaning back and admiring his work, “and, well, I think I’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” He finished, his voice a low rasp as his lips rubbed against the shell of Dan’s ear, goosebumps breaking out across the expanse of his tanned skin. The thought of Phil being in control of him - dominating him - for a whole day sent chills through his body that went straight to his lower regions.

 

“Phil, fuck!” Dan moaned as the ebony haired boy set to work on leaving a trail of hickeys down his torso, sucking dark bruises in a straight line right down to the waistband of his boxers before bringing his mouth to linger right above the clothed erection, warm breath cascading over the fabric and seeping through to reach Dan’s now half hard cock. Laughing lightly, Phil flicked his tongue out over the outline of Dan’s still clad bulge, feeling his hands tighten in his hair. Finally Phil stopped and slowly eased down Dan’s boxers, teasing him by stopping before the head was fully out and instead focusing on licking up the visible length of his cock, running his tongue up and down the exposed flesh.

 

“Phil! Please!” Dan begged, pushing his hips up to try and obtain more friction, gasping when Phil pushed down his boxers the rest of the way and started to lightly run his tongue in and out of the slit. Without a word, Phil slipped the cock ring onto Dan’s dick and turned it on, relishing in the moans that were tumbling from the younger boy’s lips, breaths quickening as Phil continued to tongue at the head, teasing him with soft, barely there licks.

 

“God, look at you, already fucking wrecked and we haven’t even started yet,” Phil snarled, sucking another mark onto Dan’s hipbones, licking over it tenderly afterwards, “Mine. all mine.” Dan moaned and nodded furiously, hands clutching onto the bed sheets like they were his life line, the vibrations shooting up and down his dick, pre-come bubbling up helplessly to the slit.

 

“Please fuck me, Phil! Please!” Dan pleaded, releasing his death grip on the sheets and instead tangling his hands in Phil’s hair, trying to buck up further into the warm, wet heat. Phil pulled off with a pop and looked up at Dan through blown pupils, his own dick throbbing painfully in his boxers.

 

“Later, baby. First you’re gonna blow me, okay? I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” Phil murmured, propping himself up on his elbows, dragging the pad of his thumb across Dan’s bottom lip, and Dan nearly came right there and then. It was no secret that Dan was a size queen and let’s just say that Phil’s cock exceeded his expectations.

 

“Fuck yes! Phil!” Dan whimpered, bucking his hips up and clawing at Phil’s back desperately, needing him in any way. Smirking, Phil crawled up the bed so his clothed erection was in line with Dan’s mouth, moaning when Dan sucked at the outline through the material of his boxers.

 

“Oh fuck, Dan!” Phil hissed, bucking forward onto his tongue. Dan grinned up at him as he pulled down the boxers - Phil lifting his hips to help him out - and soon enough his cock was free and Dan’s mouth all but watered. Without hesitating, the younger boy surged forward, sucking down the length inch by inch, leaning as far forward as he could. Phil gasped out a strangled profanity, head tilted back as Dan’s tongue wrapped around his cock deliciously, tracing the vein on the underside over and over again. It wasn’t until Dan grabbed Phil’s hands and placed them on the sides of his head that the elder really snapped out of his pleasure induced trance and back into reality.

 

“Fuck, Dan. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Look at you, taking me so well.” Phil praised, starting to fuck slowly into Dan’s mouth, hands holding his head in place as he did so, watching him take every fucking inch of his cock into his throat, the outline protruding slightly and Phil had to bite his lip so he didn’t come right then. Picking up a rhythm, Phil thrusted in and out faster and faster, listening to Dan’s gags as he did so, feeling his throat clench around his erection.

 

“Such a good boy, my good boy. You’re doing so well, Dan, you’re so good, making me feel so good.” Phil said, looking down into his eyes as his hips bucked forward faster, Dan’s eyes starting to water, a collection of spit and pre-come dribbling down his chin, bruised lips sliding down Phil’s length over and over again. The coil in Phil’s stomach was tightening and he could feel his thrusts becoming sporadic as Dan pulled him closer to the edge. He lost it when Dan met his gaze, eyes red and overflowing, cheeks flushed and blotchy, lips swollen and abused and - fuck - the coil snapped and Phil was sent rocketing over the edge, clutching onto Dan’s hair and spurting ropes of white down his throat, a mix of Dan’s name and profanities pouring from his mouth.

 

“That was amazing, Dan. You’re so good, so amazing.” Phil panted, wincing from the oversensitivity slightly before leaning down to pepper kisses across his forehead, gently pushing his fringe off of his sweaty tears and wiping away his tears. Dan smiled up at him, eyes hooded and hips bucking up of their own accord.

 

“Can I please come, Phil?” Dan asked, teetering on the edge of his own orgasm, cock flushed and throbbing, the vibrations only sending him closer to the point of no return. Phil looked at him for a minute, admiring his wrecked voice, before climbing off of his chest to stand beside his cock, watching as a bead of pre-come spilled over the edge of the head. “Please! I’m so close!” Dan begged again and Phil almost let him have the orgasm he so craved. Almost. Instead he shook his head with a smirk and pulled off the cock ring, leaving Dan bucking furiously into thin air, desperate to obtain some fucking form of friction on his aching erection.

 

“I haven’t fucked you yet, Dan. Don’t you want to be fucked?” Phil asked, perching on the edge of the bed and stroking Dan’s cheek gently. Whining, Dan nodded furiously, his hole clenching around nothing in anticipation, needing to be touched, just needing something.

 

“Please, Phil! Fuck, I need you!” Dan whimpered, not caring how desperate he sounded, not caring that he’d basically uttered only those words since he woke up, he just needed Phil.

 

“Uh uh. You’ll have to wait, Dan. I’ve only just cum, gonna need at least half an hour.” Phil chided playfully, only laughing when Dan cursed at him, knowing full well that Phil had the sex drive of a fucking teenager and needed fifteen minutes max before he was ready for round two.

 

“For fucks sake, Philip!” Dan complained, and, unable to control himself any longer, he reached his hand down and started to furiously pump his neglected cock. He regretted his actions almost immediately when Phil’s eyes darkened almost scarily and his hand slowed its pace.

 

“Have you forgotten that I’m in control, Dan? You don’t touch yourself unless I tell you that you can and you don’t cum until I allow you. You made the bet and I won. You’re under my control for twenty-four hours. Understood?” Phil all but growled, his voice low and eerily calm and Dan let his hand drop from his cock, despite the constant throbbing he was feeling.

 

“I’m sorry, I- I forgot.” Dan apologised quickly, stuttering slightly and Phil’s gaze softened - he could never stay mad at Dan for long. Standing up, Phil made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling out a box before taking something out of it and holding it behind his back. Walking back over to the bed, he revealed the item - a pair of handcuffs, fucking handcuffs - and Dan whined in desperation, images of Phil fucking into him while he was completely unable to move flooding through his head. Phil laughed at Dan’s expression and he secured the handcuffs around Dan’s wrists before looping them around his headboard, making sure that Dan couldn’t move from that position.

 

“You ready? Remember; don’t you dare cum until I say so.” Phil warned, and before Dan could ask what he needed to be ready for, Phil was slipping the cock-ring back over his dick, turning it on and - oh fuck - that’s what he needed to be ready for. Without any warning, Phil crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above Dan’s cock, toying with the tip before kissing down his length, sucking his balls into his mouth briefly. Dan moaned loudly, hips bucking, sweat beading on his forehead and in the deeps of his collarbones, skin glistening in the light.

 

“Fuck, Phil!” Dan all but screamed when he felt Phil’s tongue prod at his entrance, licking a thick stripe up from his hole to his perineum. Phil smiled against the skin, dipping his tongue in ever so lightly, teasing Dan relentlessly before thrusting it in properly, sucking and nipping slightly at his rim.

 

“Oh, God,” Dan whimpered, feeling the heat begin to pool in his abdomen, his balls drawing up slightly, breathing ragged, “fuck, Phil! I’m- I’m gonna-” He warned and Phil suddenly stopped all of his movements, turning off the vibrations on the cock ring as quickly as he could. Dan groaned in frustration, hips bucking up and needy whines falling from his lips, the handcuffs digging into his wrists the more he strained.

 

“Do you want to come, Dan, hmm? Shall I let you come and then make you come again when I fuck you into the mattress?” Phil murmured against Dan’s inner thigh, sucking a hickey there before looking up to meet Dan’s eyes, waiting for an answer that came quickly.

 

“Fuck yes! Phil, fuck! Please just fuck me! Please let me come!” Dan moaned out and Phil grinned before turning back on the cock ring and returning his tongue to Dan’s hole once more, this time adding a finger in beside it. Delving his tongue in further, Dan nearly yelled at the sensation, gasping when Phil slipped in a second digit.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dan chanted, words tailing off into a silent scream as Phil curled his fingers just right and brushed up against his prostate, causing sparks to shoot through his body. When Phil slipped in the third and final digit, Dan lost it, writhing and panting around on the bed as the vibrations worked his cock and Phil’s tongue and fingers worked his arse.

 

“I’m- Phil! I’m gonna-” Dan stuttered, throwing his head to the side, inhibitions completely lost, brain foggy from pleasure. He was so close, so fucking close, he couldn’t hold off anymore, fuck he was going to-

 

“It’s okay, Dan, you’ve be so good, baby, so good, let go, come for me.” Phil praised and that was all it took for Dan to be sent over the edge, cock pulsing out wave after wave of come, painting his abdomen with white, mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed shut. Phil removed his fingers and the cock ring, letting Dan catch his breath while he fetched the lube.

 

“Phil- what?” Dan mumbled, thoughts incoherent and fuzzy. Phil smiled softly down at him before lubing himself up and slowly aligning himself at Dan’s entrance, pushing only the head in. Dan gasped at the sensitivity and almost pushed Phil away until Phil pushed in further and suddenly he forgot everything because - fuck - he was finally, finally being filled up after so long and oh, God, he never wanted it to stop.

 

“Phil- Fuck Phil, more, please!” Dan cried, trying to fuck himself onto his dick and moaning loudly when Phil pushed all the way in, sheathing himself inside Dan. Phil gave Dan a few seconds to adjust to his size, resting his forehead against Dan’s shoulder in pure bliss at being wrapped in Dan’s heat. When Dan was clawing at his back and whimpering, Phil pulled out before slamming back in, relishing in Dan’s choked off moans as he hit his prostate dead on.

 

“Oh fuck, Dan, you’re so good, you’re so perfect, so amazing.” Phil praised, leaning down to connect their lips together, basking in the feeling of Dan’s slick lips gliding against his own while he pounded in and out of his hole, breaking off the kiss occasionally to moan against his lips, Dan clenching tighter around him when he did so.

 

“I’m clo-close. Oh, God, Phil.” Dan whimpered and Phil reached down to wrap his hand around Dan’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, dragging his thumb through the slit every so often, and, before Dan can so much as even open his mouth, Phil hits his prostate hard and he’s coming, spurting his second load - a few weak ropes - across Phil’s hand and his own abdomen. Phil didn’t let up, continuing his relentless pounding into Dan’s tight heat, cock brushing against the abused bundle of nerves every time and Dan’s whimpering, crying out as he teeters on the line between pleasure and pain.

 

“Phil- Phil it’s too much!” Dan cried and Phil slowed his pace down considerably, pausing momentarily to press his lips against Dan’s, cupping his face in his hands and running his thumbs across his flushed cheekbones.

 

“Shh, you’re okay, Dan, you can do it. Come on, one more time, just one more time.You’re so good, so perfect for me, you can do it.” Phil said, reassuring him and waited for Dan’s nod of approval before continuing to move, starting slow once again.

 

“Oh- oh, Phil!” Dan gritted out, lightning bolts running up and down his spine, cock still hard having not been given the chance to even begin to soften. Phil pounded into him mercilessly, hitting against his prostate again and again and again and Dan clenched so tightly around him, almost painfully and Phil was there, he was right there.

 

“Come on, Dan. Come for me, I’m so close, baby. I want you to come with me.” Phil panted out, trying his best to hold back his rapidly approaching orgasm as he pumped Dan faster.

 

“I can’t hold back anymore, Dan- Fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum! Oh, fuck!” Phil moaned, feeling himself finally let go, emptying himself into Dan, filling him up and that was all it took for Dan to reach his third high of the night, orgasm crashing into him, weak dribbles spurting out of his cock and overwhelming pleasure coursing through him before everything went black.

***

 

“Dan? Dan, baby?” Dan heard someone call - Phil - he thought. Slowly, so slowly, he opened his eyes, his surroundings zooming in and out of focus before he could see Phil’s face looming over him, his features soft. Blinking blearily, he brought his hand up to reach out for him, noticing that he was no longer cuffed nor naked - Phil had obviously cleaned him up and slipped him into a hoodie and some boxers while he was out.

 

“Phil.” Dan sighed, smiling sleepily when his hand finally connected with Phil’s face and slowly more of his surroundings started to come into focus, Phil’s duvet, his door, his wardrobe.

 

“I’m here, it’s okay,” Phil reassured, nuzzling into Dan’s hand gently, “how are you feeling? Good?” He asked, making sure that Dan was in fact okay and hadn’t passed out because Phil had pushed him too far.

 

“Mm, I’m fuzzy and sleepy.” Dan murmured, everything felt too heavy to even lift his head and Phil nodded in understanding, moving to settle down next to him under the covers, pulling Dan tightly into his frame, smiling fondly when Dan nestled into the crook of his neck, arms coming to wrap around his back, palms pressed flat against Phil’s bare skin.

 

“I love you.” Dan whispered softly, yawning slightly before letting his eyes slip shut, hearing Phil repeat the words back, a small smile gracing his lips before sleep swept him away, his last coherent thought being; Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> (someone pls help me i'm rotting in hell)


End file.
